Diary of a Teenaged Spitfire: Interlude
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: An interlude of sorts, using the current plot from Lost... Chrystalynne is taken by the Others and meets a few new people... Not very good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't get the wrong idea...I'm still going to be updating "Diary of a Teenaged Spitfire" I just got bit by a plot bunny and couldn't resist this... Might be a good idea to read that one first, even if it's not finished... Some stuff in here just references it. But you don't need to. **

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST and never will. The only thing I claim is the plot you don't recognize from the show, Chrys, and any other created character I use...:D

* * *

They'd taken her nearly ten days ago. Just after the raft had left. She'd said that she couldn't bear to watch Sawyer sail away from the island, away from her. She'd told Claire she was going for a walk in the jungle. Everyone knew she could take care of herself. As the raft had left, the other survivors could see the hurt in Sawyer's eyes.

"Charlie," Sawyer had called. "Where's Chrys?" Charlie looked around at the others, and shrugged.

"She couldn't, man. She said to give you this." He said, handing the taller man a note. Sawyer nodded, and took the note, as well as the bottle with all of their messages in it.

Later that night, people started to worry.

"Shannon, have you seen Chrys?" Claire asked.

Shannon shook her head. "Not since before the raft left. She was curled up in Sawyer's chair, crying."

"Do you think Kate or Sun have seen her?"

"Kate was out at in the jungle all day… in fact I haven't seen her either… And Sun's upset from Jin leaving, and I don't want to bother her."

Claire nodded. "Could you ask around and see if anyone else has seen her?" Shannon nodded.

"I'll ask over that way. You go that way. We'll find her."

At the end of the day though, no one had seen her. Charlie maintained that Chrys was an independent girl, and was at home in the wilderness. But, when night fell, people were worried.

"Jack, we need to find her. What if someone like, Ethan got her?" Charlie asked. His eyes widened. "She's always had a problem with depression. What if-?"

Locke interrupted, "I seriously doubt Chrys went out into the jungle and killed herself, Charlie."

"You don't know, man."

_**The Raft**_

"What's that, Sawyer?" Michael had asked.

"A note. From Chrys."

"Have you read it?" Walt asked.

"Not yet. I'm gonna though." Sawyer went and sat at the bow of the raft and in the fading sun

read.

"_Lion,  
__I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see you and the raft off. Please tell Walt, I'll miss him. I know you're probably so hurt from me not being there that you hate me now… I'm sorry. I just couldn't watch you sail away. It hurt so badly when you were preparing to leave that I couldn't stand it. Funnily enough, you never noticed when I took your broken wrist watch. "_

Sawyer looked at his wrist, it really wasn't there. He chuckled and kept reading.

"_I put the necklace I gave my father in your red bag. If you want, you could wear it so that you could always have me close to your heart, because that's where you are. I guess I've always been able to express myself better in writing than words, huh? I love you James. I hope you're not too angry with me.  
__Love always,  
__Chrystalynne"_

Sawyer folded the note up and put it in his pocket. He went back and reached into his red bag, found the locket, and put it on.

Later that night, Sawyer, Michael, Jin, and Walt picked up a signal. But it wasn't what they'd hoped. Instead of rescue, the Others had come to take Walt away, and kill the other three aboard the raft. They shot Sawyer, Jin jumped in after him and the raft exploded.

On part of the raft that still floated, Michael and Sawyer each hoped Walt and Jin were alright, and safe.

"I'm getting tired, man." Michael said. "Talk to me, so I don't fall asleep."

" 'bout what, Mike?"

"What did that note say?"

"Aw, shit!" Sawyer dug it out of his pocket and opened it. It was slightly runny, but still readable.

"So?"

"So what Mike?"

"What's it say?"

Sawyer smirked slightly. "It's from Chrys. Shit… I never told him."

"Who?"

"… Walt." He said hesitatingly. "Chrys said to tell him she'd miss him."

Michael nodded, "She's always been nice to him. Kinda like a big sister." He looked at the horizon, "Well, would ya look at that?"

Sawyer looked as well, "We're home."

_**With the Others**_

_Always with the running away, Chrys. Always.  
__**Yeah, well I couldn't watch him go away…  
**__He was trying to save you.  
__**I know what he's trying to do… but I don't want him to. I wanted him to stay here.**_

Chrys stopped in the middle of the jungle and sat down. Pulling her two braids in each hand she cried. "Every…one… always… leaves." she cried between sobs.

"_Won't leave."  
_"_Don't die."_

Chrys heard whispers in the jungle around her. Wiping her face she looked around scared.

"Hello? Who's out there? Jack? Is that you?"

"_Won't leave."  
_"_Don't die."  
_"_Chrystalynne."_

She stood and spun in place over and over. "Hello! Who's there?"

She turned the last time and was hit over the head with something and blacked out. The next time she woke up she was in a small cell with two little girls. She got up and screamed out the door.

"Let me out of here, right now! I swear if I ever get out of here… "

"Sit down now, or we'll make ya!" One of them said to Chrys, brandishing a gun.

"Hmph. Fine." She said, plopping down in the little cell. They'd taken her bag, her shoes, even her hair ties.

There were two other little girls in her cell with her. "Hello… My name's Chrys. What are yours?"

The two little girls looked around wildly and shushed her. "We don't tell them! We don't tell them!"

"Hey, hey… it's okay. I'm not one of them. I swear!"

"_Wait._" They said earnestly. Chrys nodded and fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the Others walked to the cell, opened the door and threw in her bag and then set down three small fruits.

"Eat!" He commanded. Both the little girls scrambled for the food. They definitely looked malnourished. Chrys picked up the small banana, and sat down. The man turned his back on the girls and waited. Each of the girls gobbled up their food, while Chrys watched on. She split the banana in half and gave a piece to each girl.

The guard put his hand through the door and each of the three handed them the peels from their food.

Chrys waited until he left and then went through her bag. Some of the pink strips of shirt from marking her way to Pond SawyerChrys were still there, but that was it. They'd taken her journal, her pens, her pen knife… everything. She tied her hair up with one of the strips, wincing at the slight knot on her head from where they'd hit her, and then noticed some of the cuts on the girls.

"Come here." She said motioning to them. She pulled a grimy bowl close to her and cupped some water in here hands. "This seems clean enough. How'd you get these cuts on you?"

"The crash… and when we play."

Chrys wiped some of the dirt off of the girl, "Don't they let you bathe here?"

"There's a pond where they let us play, but we always forget." She replied after Chrys had bandaged a cut on her knee.

" 'Us'? Do you mean just you two, or are there more of you here?"

"There are nine of us-"

"Ten. You're forgetting the new boy."

She nodded. "That's right, ten. There are ten of us and you make… How many?"

Chrys smiled as she bandaged another cut on the other girl. "Eleven. I make eleven. Do you have any more cuts that I didn't see?"

Both shook their heads. "Good."

Another guard, different from before came to the door. "Time to go outside."

Each girl stood and Chrys, shouldering her pack led the way out the door. The guard led the three out into a clearing. She noticed 10 guards around the perimeter. Sighing she sat her pack on the ground and then herself near a tree. She surveyed the area before hearing a voice.

"Chrys?" came the whisper. She turned around to find Walt standing beside her.

"Walt? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Shh… They'll hear you. They took me off the raft. They… they shot Sawyer, and then blew the raft up."

"_What?_"

The two little girls came over and shushed them. "We don't tell them!" They said together.

"Go play. I'm going to bathe…" She pulled another strip of cloth from her bag and tied her hair into a bun. She stripped off her clothes eyeing the guards around her. Once she was in, the other children decided to get in as well, happily splashing about in the water. The guards, only noticed by Chrys, each left a towel for the kids and herself by their clothes. Scrubbing with her hands she got rid of the day's dirt and watched the children all try to do the same. She laughed and smiled as she got out of the pond. After drying off she handed the children her towel to scrub with.

The children played in the water and scrubbed a bit, after a while they started looking like children, and not like the boys from _Lord of the Flies_. They dried off and one of the little girls not from her cell handed back the towel to Chrys. It was grimy so Chrys rinsed it the best she could in the pond and hung it over a tree branch to dry.

"You got 'em to bathe." A man wheezed. Chrys only nodded. "Come now, I know you ain't mute. How'd ya do it?"

Chrys rolled her eyes. "They saw me go in and decided to do it themselves. No big thing."

"Ye'll be good for 'em. I can tell."

The man walked away and Chrys resumed watching the children play. One little girl stood off at the side, holding a teddy bear. Chrys got up and went to the girl.

"Hello. I won't ask for your name…I've heard "We don't tell them" enough times to know. Will you at least talk to me?"

The little girl nodded and said, "I miss my mommy and daddy. Have you seen them?"

"What's your last name sweet heart?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Ah… you can't tell me here." Chrys nodded. "I know a few of the people who I stayed with after the crash. If they're still around, I'm sure we can find them. Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

"They all say I'm too little. Will you play with me?"

"I don't know about playing, but how's about a story?" The little girl nodded. "Right then. Once upon a time, there was a lion and a mouse."

"Shouldn't they be a prince and a princess?"

"They could have been, but an evil turn of fate had turned them into a lion and a mouse. Now before they had been these things, the two hadn't even known each other…" Chrys began her story, all the while thinking of _her _lion.

The children began to settle around her, seemingly comforted by the fact that they had an almost adult there with them, and had stories again. By the end of her tale, the guards had started coming forward, to take them back to their cells. "And happily reunited, the lion and the mouse, now both the Prince and Princess, lived happily ever after."

"That was a good story, lady." One little boy said.

Walt nodded and said simply, "Thanks."

"We're going inside now, to eat." Chrys looked around, confused. If they were feeding these kids meals, then why did they look so malnourished? "You," The guard said, pointing at Chrys. "You're helping the other woman." _Other woman? _The guard nearest to her lead her away from the children, after getting into the bunker, and into a kitchen like place. There were two pots on a stove broiling and a woman checking on them every now and then. They pushed Chrys into the kitchen and shut the door.

"So you're old enough to work in here, yeah?" Asked the blonde woman.

"I guess they thought so. What are you making?"

"What they always give us."

"Which would be?"

"Ah, so, you're new." She turned to face Chrys, and a shocked look passed over her face. "You were on flight 815! I remember your face. Though… you were wearing all black, and had make-up covering your face."

"…yes. I was on flight 815... You were too, then I wager?" The woman nodded.

"Yes on the tail section of the plane."

"You mean that there are other survivors out there?" The woman nodded again. "I could almost jump for joy!"

"How many from your part lived?"

"Forty-eight, but two have died since, and one was born. From yours?"

"I'd say around twenty, but I can't be sure."


End file.
